For A Thousand Years
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Marcie Mikaelson has been a vampire for 1000 years and been Elijah's wife for longer. When she is awoken from her slumber to help Niklaus terrorize Mystic Falls, will she develop a softer side when she is reunited with her husband? Elijah/OC.


**Chicago, 1922**

 _A slender, young brunette sat back in a booth that was placed inside a speakeasy. The lively music and inhabitants did nothing to uplift her foul mood, her lips pursing as she rested her chin on her hand in boredom. Her delicate fingers traced the rim of her wine glass, the alcohol taking on the colour of blood._

 _The woman watched intensely as two people interacted across the room from her. The honey haired girl smirked at the tall, brunette man who was staring at her heatedly. She had stolen his drink of champagne and even leaned forward to sensually lick the leftover blood from the corner of his mouth. The brunette lightly shook her head, knowing the blonde wasn't being very secretive._

 _"What's got you so down, grumpy gills?" The blonde approached the brunette, falling into the booth next to her._

 _"Nothing, Bekah." The brunette sighed. "Just not in the mood tonight."_

 _"Come on, Marcie." Bekah grinned. "It's 1922. You should be up on that dancefloor having fun."_

 _"I can't have fun without him." Marcie chewed on her lip. "It just doesn't feel right."_

 _"Please." Bekah sighed. "Elijah has been daggered for 30 years. When are you going to let it go?"_

 _"When he is undaggered, Bekah." Marcie's fingers curled around the delicate wine glass, her grip getting tighter. "Klaus is playing a very dangerous game, sister."_

 _"I know." Bekah played with the feather on her head. "But for now, please dance with me? I can't have fun if you're not."_

 _"You looked like you were having fun with the baby vampire over there." Marcie's eyes flashed, a hint of disapproval in her gaze._

 _"Well, you know how I love to taunt the babies." Bekah smirked, her gloved hand slowly running down Marcie's arm. "It's just so fun."_

 _"Isn't it?" Marcie giggled, tipping the wine down her throat and throwing the glass onto the table. "Let's dance."_

 _"That's the spirit." Bekah grinned, taking the brunette's hand and leading her to the dancefloor._

* * *

 **Chicago, 2012**

A strangled gasp echoed through the deserted warehouse as a brunette vampire slowly sat up in her coffin. Tendrils of hair framed her face, the loose ends coming from sleeping for so long in her confined space. Her fingers curled around the wooden resting place, lifting herself expertly out and letting her heeled shoes hit the concrete floor.

She took a deep breath and immediately, her senses caught onto the human male stood only a few meters from her. Her tongue swiftly ran over her sharp fangs, her eyes turning black and the veins creeping down her cheeks. She flashed forward, sinking her teeth into the skin of his neck. The man didn't scream or cry, he just let the vampire drain his life away.

The brunette let the man go after a few seconds, dropping his lifeless corpse to the floor, his skin completely white and his body devoid of blood. The vampire breathed heavily as she willed her supernatural features to disappear, her face returning to normal but the blood still present on her skin. The dark liquid covered her mouth and ran down her throat, dipping into her cleavage. She didn't bother to wipe it away, thinking she looked more menacing the way she was.

"Marcie?" A deep voice called to her.

The brunette turned around, noticing three presences in the room. She instantly recognized her brother and sister, and it only took her a few more seconds to recognize the baby vampire.

"Niklaus." Marcie breathed, licking her blood red lips. "How very nice to see you after so long."

"You too." Klaus had a smirk on his lips as he looked at his sister, proud of how vicious she was with the human male.

"So, why have you chosen to awaken me?" Marcie strutted towards her siblings, stopping next to Rebekah. "Not that I'm unhappy about it. That coffin gives me terrible back pain."

"I am creating a hybrid army." Klaus grinned.

"So, you broke your hybrid curse?" Marcie chuckled. "Well done."

"Wait..." Stefan interrupted. "Who are you again?"

"Marcie Mikaelson." Marcie curtsied mockingly, the blood on her face causing Stefan's lip to curl. "Original vampire and wife of Elijah Mikaelson."

"So, you're not a Mikaelson by birth?" Stefan folded his arms across his chest, one eyebrow raised.

"No, not by birth." Marcie looked taken aback. "But I am a part of this family, so if you say something like that again, I will not hesitate to rip your heart from your chest."

Stefan just rolled his eyes and turned away from the homicidal vampire, turning towards Klaus to have a small conversation.

"That's the guy you fell in love with?" Marcie questioned her sister.

"Sure is." Rebekah sighed happily.

"I feel sorry for you, Beks." Marcie glared at the baby vampire. "You could do so much better."

* * *

 **Chicago, 1922**

 _"It's late, Rebekah." A blonde male hooked his hand into the crook of Rebekah's elbow. "We're leaving."_

 _"Get off me!" Rebekah screeched, shoving the male's hand off her arm._

 _"Who is this guy?" Stefan croaked, sizing himself up._

 _"Stefan, don't." Rebekah shot up, pushing Stefan back a step. "He'll kill you."_

 _A brunette vampire sidled up to the side of the male vampire, a bored and tired expression on her face. Her hair was neatly done in curls, falling down her shoulders and over her breasts. She wore a red flapper dress and red heels to match. Her eyes turned black as she stared at the baby vampire, wanting to rip his throat out if it meant getting some excitement in her life._

 _"Good evening." The brunette greeted._

 _"Nik's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah sighed, ignoring the girl stood in front of her. Stefan's arm wrapped around her slender shoulders, taking a defensive stance._

 _"So, this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about." Klaus said deeply, staring at the vampire with fascination. "You're right; he does have funny hair."_

 _The brunette broke out into a giggle, pressing her slender hand to her mouth to try and stifle the laughter spilling from her lips._

 _"I'm bored." Klaus frowned, his fingers curling around the brunette's elbow as he stared down Rebekah. "I wanna go."_

 _"Then go without me." Rebekah glared, getting close to Klaus' face. "I'm not your girlfriend."_

 _"So, does that make you his girlfriend?" Stefan interrupted, staring at the brunette that was by Klaus' side._

 _"What?" The brunette started laughing hysterically, clutching onto her stomach as her laughter cut the conversation short. "Oh, heavens no. I'm his sister."_

 _"And so are you." Klaus growled, staring at Rebekah. "Which means you have to do as I say."_

 _Klaus wrapped his free hand around Rebekah's forearm, pulling her back into his chest threateningly, daring her to disobey him._

 _"Leave it, Nik." The brunette sighed. "She's young. Let her have some fun."_

 _"Just because you're married to my brother doesn't mean you can give me life advice, Marcelle." Klaus glared._

 _"For the past 900 years, I've told you to call me Marcie." Marcie glared back, ripping her arm from Klaus' grasp._

 _"And for the past 900 years, I've ignored your request just to annoy you." Klaus smirked._

 _"Imbecile." Marcie spat._

* * *

 **Chicago, 2012**

The four vampires had cleared out from the warehouse and had arrived at a clothing store, intending for the women to be dressed in 21st century fashion. Marcie had washed away the blood, not wanting to expose herself to bystanders who would probably get her locked away.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah called from the dressing room.

"There really isn't." Marcie laughed.

Whilst Rebekah had chosen dresses and skirts, Marcie had opted for jeans and shorts. Her favorite choice were a pair of American flag shorts, insisting they looked great on her. The two males couldn't find any reason to disagree.

Marcie exited the dressing room, dressed in a tight, long sleeved purple shirt, her America shorts, and knee high black combat boots. She had changed her hairstyle from pinned curls to a wavy ponytail, a few strands of hair framing her face. Klaus stared appreciatively at his sister, conflicting thoughts entering his brain. Meanwhile, Stefan was unashamedly staring at the brunette's toned legs, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Stefan, take your eyes off my sister, please." Klaus ordered, his fingers gripping the champagne glass tightly.

"What?" Stefan snapped out of his daze, turning to face his friend.

"He told you to stop ogling, pretty boy." Marcie winked, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa he was perched on.

Rebekah grumpily stomped out of the changing room, clad in a black mini-dress that showed off her legs too. She didn't look too happy about it's length or tightness but she still twirled around in it, happy to get attention from Stefan.

"So, women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah pursed her lips, her heels tapping against the floor.

"Don't blame the 21st century, honey." Marcie laughed. "You chose those clothes yourself."

"I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah glared at her sister.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus teased.

"And what is this music?" Rebecca said, a look of disgust on her face. "It sounds like a cable car accident."

The siblings simultaneously sighed at their sister's incessant complaining, Marcie opting to reach for the bottle of champagne and wrapping her lips around it, chugging down the alcohol.

"It's dance music." Stefan told her.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked in disbelief, her English accent seeping into her tone.

Stefan hummed in agreement, his face showing that he was annoyed too. Seems like he had come a long way from being in love with Rebekah. Now he found her whiny and exasperating.

"Guess the world has come a long way from trumpets and cellos." Marcie quipped, putting the bottle of alcohol on the table.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked tiredly, the atmosphere irking him.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah pouted, staring at her brother.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying. One thing." Klaus growled. "Your necklace. And you lost it."

"Give her some slack, Nik." Marcie sighed. "Maybe it got up and walked away whilst she was in limbo for 90 years."

"I even resurrected our dear sister-in-law so you wouldn't feel lonely." Klaus continued.

"Rude." Marcie pursed her lips. "I'm more than a companion."

* * *

 **Chicago, 1922**

 _"They're a lovely couple, aren't they?" Marcie remarked, watching as Rebekah and Stefan slow danced._

 _"Quite." Klaus smiled softly, also watching the couple. "It reminds me of you and Elijah."_

 _"Don't, Nik." Marcie sighed, her fingers drumming on the table. "I don't want to think about him tonight."_

 _"And why not?" Klaus questioned._

 _"Because, for the last 30 years, I've been trying to keep my humanity switch on because of what you did." Marcie growled. "You daggered my husband and left him in a coffin to rot. I'm not going to forgive you because our sister is in love."_

 _"I don't expect you to." Klaus shook his head. "I just wanted you to be civil to me. We are siblings, after all. And you are stuck with me."_

 _"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't." Marcie bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes turning black. "But then again, I wouldn't be a vampire if I didn't know you."_

 _"That is correct." Klaus chuckled._

 _Their conversation was cut short as the pair tapped into their supernatural hearing and could hear the cocking of guns and doors being kicked open. The two shared a frightened look before throwing themselves to the floor as gunshots rang out in the speakeasy._

 _The pair lifted themselves up as everyone else cowered, determined to get to their sister and get out of the bar. Marcie hissed as one of the bullets lodged itself in her arm, but she dug her nails inside the wound and ripped out the wooden ammunition, throwing it to the floor._

 _"Rebekah, we've gotta go, sweetheart." Klaus called out, pushing patrons out of the way._

 _"Beks?" Marcie yelled, trying to find the blonde vampire. "We need to leave!"_

 _"What the hell's going on?" Stefan questioned, watching as the three Originals tried to leave._

 _"Go!" Klaus pushed his sisters towards the exit, watching them rush out of the speakeasy._

* * *

 **Chicago, 2012**

"Ah, the deserter returns." Marcie exclaimed as Stefan entered the bar they were sat in.

Rebekah had chosen to change from the dress to a white dressy shirt and a pair of black booty shorts. Marcie had admired the girl's taste in clothing and praised her for the choices.

"Yeah, sorry." Stefan excused. "Retail was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it." Klaus quipped, taking a sip of bourbon.

"What's she doing?" Stefan questioned, glancing at Gloria.

"She's failing." Klaus sighed.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria side-eyed Klaus, anger in her gaze.

"So use me." Rebekah volunteered, hopping off the bar to approach Gloria. "I only wore it for a thousand years."

"Now this one offers a solution." Gloria deadpanned, taking one of Rebekah's hands into both of her own.

The witch closed her eyes, gripping tightly onto Rebekah's hand as she started chanting a spell repeatedly. The four vampires in the room watched closely to see if the witch would come up with an answer.

"I found it." Gloria stopped, releasing Rebekah's hand.

"So, where is it?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria shook her head. "I get images; there's a girl with her friends."

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah growled.

"Beks, calm yourself." Marcie warned, her hand curling around a bar stool. "Your anger won't help the situation."

"I have to dive back in to get more details." Gloria concluded.

"So dive." Klaus shrugged.

"I need more time." Gloria pursed her lips. "And space. You're harshing my juju."

"We can wait." Klaus smirked.

"I'm sure you can." Gloria nodded.

"Since we're immortal and all, we've got a lot of time on our hands." Marcie joked.

* * *

 **Chicago, 1922**

 _"Hurry up, Rebekah." Klaus called._

 _"He'll be here any second." Rebekah said quietly, staring at the door to the warehouse._

 _"Sweetie, he's not coming." Marcie sighed, hooking her hand into Rebekah's elbow. "We need to leave if we want to live."_

 _"He is coming!" Rebekah snapped, throwing Marcie's hand off her. "I won't leave without him."_

 _"He isn't coming, Rebekah." Klaus growled. "He draws too much attention. Let him go."_

 _"What did you do?" Rebekah questioned, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"I don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus deadpanned, grabbing onto Rebekah's arm._

 _"I don't want to run anymore, Nik." Rebekah exclaimed, getting out of Klaus' grip. "All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."_

 _"Choose." Klaus said. "Him or me."_

 _Rebekah was silent, tears dripping down her cheeks. She had already made her choice and it certainly wasn't her brother._

 _"Let's go." Klaus grabbed Marcie first, dragging her over to the truck._

 _"Goodbye, Nik." Rebekah cried, her voice stony._

 _"It isn't goodbye." Klaus whispered. "It never is."_

 _Before Rebekah could take a step away from the siblings, a loud gasp emitted from Marcie's mouth, her skin starting to turn grey and veiny. Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor, landing on her stomach. Rebekah sobbed, seeing the dagger protruding from her spine._

 _"No!" Rebekah wailed. "Why?"_

 _"Because if you disappear, she will follow." Klaus muttered. "And we can't have that."_

 _Klaus flashed over to his baby sister, shoving a dagger into her chest. The blonde choked on her breath, her skin turning the same shade of grey as Marcie's. Her life drained from her quickly and Klaus caught the girl as her legs gave out on her._

 _"Goodnight, baby sister." Klaus whispered into Rebekah's ear._

* * *

 **Welcome to my new TVD fanfiction! I've had this fic planned for around a year or so, and it was originally a Kol/OC but after rewatching TVD, I fell in love with Elijah and altered it. Also, I did have this first chapter originally finished before but I lost the document after not saving it and closing out of FF, which really sucked. I hope you guys really like Marcie, she's got the sarcasm that the rest of her siblings do, which is pretty normal. Also, if anyone is questioning the conflicting thoughts that Klaus has about Marcie's outfit, it's that he's been her sister-in-law for 1,000 years and she's married but he still finds her attractive. Just a short explanation if anyone is wondering after they've read the chapter. The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
